Even Noex
by jessica499499
Summary: My BFF (Bramblerose4) and I have decided to do a prompt challenge this month! So I'm gonna try to do a new post on even days and she'll do the odd days! So all Noex fans consider this an early Christmas present! Be sure to follow us both this month! Noex. Noah/Rex. One-shots. Slash. Read and review! Ratings range from chapter to chapter!
1. Library

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry.**

 **Author's note: So my BFF and I were chatting about doing a prompt challenge this month (Which my inner lazy soul responded with "Do I have to?") but Bramblerose4 (AKA my BFF) asked for it and I can't deny her anything! So I'm gonna try to do a new post on even days of this month and she'll do the odd days! So all Noex fans consider this an early Christmas present! Be sure to follow both of us this month so as to get the newest Noex fics available!**

 **2\. Library**

After 10 emails, 5 letters and an uncountable number of phone calls Noah was starting to get seriously pissed off. He didn't care how hot his coworker said this Rex Salazar was, if he didn't return his damn library book soon the blonde was going to hunt him down and make him give it back.

Of course the one day of the week he had off his coworker Annie had loaned out the library's only copy of the Geometry Prep Final Review Guide a week before finals began. The very last day of the year that it was allowed to be checked out before it got labeled a book that had to remain in the library during the duration of finals.

Now, as the head of the school library, he was the one dealing with the sixty or so students having a meltdown about the book not being available.

Worse yet, this Salazar kid was a home school brat, so he had access to the school library, but he didn't actually go to the school.

Noah couldn't just track him down and corner him in a hallway like he could any other student.

Instead he had to call in a favor with Claire in the front office, get the guy's address and then waste his gas driving to the guy's house after school.

He was surprised to end up on the nicer side of town, the Providence district in fact, but he was even more surprised as he pulled up to the Salazar house.

The place was taller than any of the houses around it by several stories and a striking shade of white gray that made it look more than a little intimidating.

Suddenly Noah had a hard time remembering if Annie found body builders hot or not. (He didn't need to get his ass kicked over a book.)

Still, he was going to get it kicked by at least one of the desperate students at his school if he didn't at least try to get it back.

So, still trying to summon at least some of the anger he'd started his drive with, Noah walked up the impressive porch and rang the bell.

A strikingly loud chime filled the air and Noah decided he wasn't going to ring it twice. He'd done his duty, he'd made the trip, he'd-Oh, shit.

Noah felt his heart skip as the door opened to reveal the hottest teen he'd ever laid eyes on.

Topless and literally dripping with hotness, the raven haired teen was running a towel over his head and wearing nothing but gym shorts, somehow managing to look like he'd just stepped out of one of Noah's wet dreams.

"Um, hi?" The raven haired teen muttered as his chocolate brown eyes caught Noah's own.

The blonde barely suppressed a blush as he managed to stutter out something about the book, the attempts to contact him, and his general need to get it back ASAP.

The teen he presumed was Rex blinked at him in confusion for a moment before scowling.

"Cesar!" He turned and called over his shoulder.

In an instant Noah was left alone on the porch as he listened to what sounded like some pretty loud sibling bickering.

He managed to catch something along the lines of 'handle a little responsibility" "check your damn messages" and "just give me the thing".

By the time Rex came back he was wearing a black T-shirt and a red jacket, obscuring Noah's view of his chiseled chest, and carrying the book in question.

"Sorry about making you come all the way out here over this. Cesar swore to me he turned this in a week ago when I asked. I only got it for him in the first place because he couldn't get into the high school library anymore now that he's graduated. I should have known better than to give Cesar's contact information instead of mine. He never checks his messages."

With an eye roll Rex handed Noah the book and a sheet of folded up paper.

"That's my contact info in case this happens again. Lord knows I'll need to visit the library more now."

Noah's brows furrowed at that.

"Why would you need to visit more now?" He asked.

Rex flushed as he avoided the blonde's stare.

"Didn't know there were such cute librarians there till now." He admitted with a teasing grin.

Noah didn't stop blushing until he got home.

Nor did he forget to add Rex's contact info to his phone…..Right alongside the calendar reminder for their date that Saturday.

* * *

This is just the first of many so stay tuned! Reviews are welcome! Be sure to check out Bramblerose4 too for her prompt responses!

PS: (UPDATE: Bramblerose4 wrote a little prequel to this in her review that is adorable! I really recommend reading it!)

Yours Truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	2. Crying

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **4\. Crying**

Rex wiped at his eyes furiously as Noah knocked for the second time in as many minutes. The Evo knew he would wait, but he still felt like he needed to let the blonde in sooner rather than later.

With a steadying breath Rex straightened his pajamas, ran a hand through his hair and answered his door.

Noah, if possible, looked even worse than Rex did.

His eyes were nearly swollen shut and his nose was so red it bore a striking resemblance to a rather famous reindeer.

It looked like it took everything in him to keep standing and Rex felt even worse for making him wait.

With mutual understanding talk was forgone for the sake of rest as Rex grasped his friend's hand and led him into the dimly lit room.

Any other time the Evo would have offered video games or food to his friend, but he knew neither were appropriate for this moment.

Instead he offered Noah the warmest side of his bed before crawling in along side him.

Things had been complicated between them for weeks now and while they had never reached a level of awkwardness that warranted separation, this coming together like this wasn't something they'd done in a while.

But it felt right to be joined like this…

Though to be honest it always had.

Rex was the one who had messed it up by talking about feelings and the future.

That didn't matter now though: not like being close did.

They were too drained for that kind of emotional stress to touch them now.

Instead they wrapped themselves together as close as they dared as tears kept their faces moist.

They clung to each other for the simple reassurance that the other was there.

There and alive.

When not everyone they loved was.

* * *

Bonus to anyone who liked chapter 1! My dear friend Bramblerose4 wrote a little post chapter in her review that is definitely worth a read! So enjoy readers!

PS: Sorry this chapter is sad and a little rough.

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **6\. Nightmare  
**

It was a nightmare. Nothing more and nothing less.

Rex could only cringe away from the gentle touch against his cheek, could only keep his eyes closed against the sight he knew he would have to endure if he dared to open his eyes.

"You're not real." He whispered, not allowing any hope to enter his mind.

A voice, _His_ voice, responded so softly.

"Can I convince you otherwise?"

Rex's very ears burned at the question.

"This isn't happening. I'm not here." Rex argued.

The touch on his cheek trailed lower down his chest until it rested over his heart.

"Here or not. I'm happy." The voice assured.

The touch, the voice, the very scent in the air finally wore Rex down until it was all he could do to open his eyes.

Noah smiled back at him, as bright and golden as Rex remembered him.

Because only in a nightmare would Rex be forced to endure the sight of him again.

"See? Was that so hard?" His love teased.

Rex drank in the sight of him until his eyes literally _hurt_ and he had to look away.

"I miss you." He rasped through his tear tightened throat.

Noah still smiled, even as his eyes grew hazy themselves.

"You're taking care of yourself right? You….Found my letters?"

Rex barely bit back a sob as he recalled finding Noah's one-sided correspondences to him, which had revealed just how not one-sided their feelings for each other had been.

Only a little too late for it to be of any good to either of them.

"Always knew you were a sap." Rex finally muttered around the edge of a sob.

The blonde's smile perked a bit as he playfully hit Rex's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm a sap with good taste at least!" He insisted.

Rex nodded in agreement without his usual bravo and self-confidence.

Those had been stripped from him the same day Noah had been taken.

Even knowing this wasn't real, Rex couldn't help confessing to the blonde.

"It's hard." He admitted. "Without you."

Noah squeezed his hand in a small attempt to give him some comfort.

"I'm here. I know it's not where you want me to be or where I'd like to be. But I'm here."

"In my head." Rex hissed in anger.

"It's just as roomy as I always thought it'd be." The blonde pointed out.

Rex wanted to hit him. Badly.

Almost as much as he wanted to kiss him.

"You aren't real. This isn't healthy."

Noah scoffed.

"Says who? Doctor Holiday? After the thing with her sister while she was an Evo, do you really think she's got any room to talk in regards to what you dream about?"

Rex turned away from his love and curled his fists at his sides.

"Just stop. I'm not….This isn't….."

Noah reached out for him, unclenching his hands and pulling him close.

"You're coping. It's a process. Maybe my being here is just a part of that. I like to think I was always a healthy influence on your life: and that I still can be."

Rex melted against him, both at his touch and at his words, drained of his usual energy even in sleep.

"Noah. Please." He begged, though not sure what he was even asking for.

But Noah knew. He always knew.

He cupped his Evo's face between his grasp and pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't have to be a nightmare Rex." He breathed between them before leaning forward to join their lips.

Before they touched for the first time ever, for the first kiss that they ever shared in life or a dream, Rex awoke to his own sobbing gasp in the night.

His nightmare ending the same as it did every evening.

Within the breath of a kiss that was never shared and never would be.

* * *

I apologize for this sadness and the lateness of this chapter. Please read and review!

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	4. Dessert

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **8\. Dessert (Food)**

It had, bar none, been the worst day ever. Noah's head was aching and his jaw was throbbing and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep forever. His clothes were torn and his bag had a large rip in it and just to make matters worse, Rex was a thousand miles away on a mission that would keep him from his boyfriend for at least another half a week.

The fight had been stupid and impulsive and just plain unlike him, but he didn't regret it.

No one, especially not some jock that didn't know the difference between a diamond and a Joule, had any right to speak ill of his Rex.

His boyfriend did everything he did for the sake of keeping the world safe and keeping the people he loved close.

Well, as close as he could be when keeping the world safe meant traveling it more than Noah would have preferred.

Still, Rex made a point to try and make up for his absences whenever he could and Noah appreciated the lengths he went to in his efforts to keep their relationship alive.

One of the things that Rex did to make their time apart more bearable was leave Noah with a small gift right before he left for a mission.

Only to be opened "When you miss me the most." Rex cautioned him every time.

Now, as Noah rubbed his sore jaw, seemed to be the best time for that little pick-me-up.

The blonde pulled the small red package out from under his bed and touched it reverently. This was always a moment he savored.

Them he tore into the think paper to reveal a box that read chocolate across it in big letters.

Noah's heart twinged at the sight of it.

It was sweet of Rex to think of him and prepare such a gift….but it was also slightly disappointing.

Normally Rex's gifts were personally and considerate, but this one was neither of those.

Noah hated chocolate. The very smell of it made him sick. He hated it so much that he tended to tell people that he was allergic to it to save having to deal with everyone teasing him for not liking the well loved confection.

So this gift of chocolate from his boyfriend both worried and saddened him instead of cheering him up like it normally did.

He considered just tucking the gift away and forgetting about the sick feeling the sight of it brought him, but a note on the other side of the packaging caught his eye.

Rex's messy scrawl read: "I know you hate chocolate, I'm not that bad a boyfriend. Look inside."

Noah smiled at the words and opened the box with much less trepidation.

Instead of the small round chocolates he expected the box to contain several rows of bright green balls filled the rounded slots. Noah beamed at the sight of the familiar shade of green.

They were Gator Green Sugar Apple Sour Balls; His absolute favorite.

They were nearly impossible to get outside of Florida and Noah only ever ordered them for himself once in a blue moon.

This unexpected treat was just the thing Noah needed to forget all about his bruised body and remember just how thoughtful and awesome his boyfriend was.

He popped one of the desserts into his mouth with relish as he started a long text message to his boyfriend about just what he would do to him when he got back from his mission.

A text that might or might not have contained some very explicate descriptions.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness again! This prompt was harder than I expected! I'll try and catch up within the next couple of days! Please read and review!

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	5. Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **10\. Death**

Noah held his bat just a little tighter as he heard the banging of the Evo on the other side of the thin barricade between them.

He knew he was going to die.

His barricade was too thin and his weapon too low grade to do any real damage to the creature determined to break him open like a coconut to get to the good stuff inside.

But, God help him, he wasn't about to open the door and let himself be murdered. Not without a fight.

So he took a deep breath as the thin plywood caved in with an ominous crack and braced for the imminent attack.

The first thing he saw as the crack widened was teeth. Sharp and dripping with something he didn't even want to think about.

As the bulbous head pushed itself further through the gap and towards its prey, Noah heard the raspy panting of its breath and felt the heat it was generating in the tight space between them. The smell was strong and sickening to the point where it nearly made him gag, but the blonde kept himself steady and didn't take his eyes off the predator.

Just as he raised his bat to bludgeon the beast as hard as he could, the creature made a sound that startled Noah back against the wall he'd been pressed to only moments before.

The Evo's head was jerked back out the way it had come along with half the wall as something attacked his attacker. Noah waited only a moment before rushing out the way the Evo had come so as not to be cornered again should the creature return.

What he saw as he exited shocked him even more than the Evo event itself had.

It had been weeks since he'd seen another human, since the Event had killed off most of the population and turned the remaining few into Evos.

Yet there was another boy, a raven haired and dark skinned teen, whose red jacket was the most eye catching thing in sight.

And Noah just couldn't stop staring. The other teen was currently teasing the creature that had been attempting to eat him from the branches of a tall tree only feet away from his house.

He looked fearless in the face of the monster and his taunting only faltered when his eyes landed on Noah.

For a moment they're eyes locked and Noah forgot all about the horrors of the last few months of his life.

Suddenly his world was chocolate brown laced in blue and felt like it had stopped spinning entirely.

His breath rushed out of his lungs as their gazes broke away from each other and the other teen accidentally slipped down to a lower branch on the tree.

Before the Evo had a chance to take advantage of his mistake the raven haired teen jumped the rest of the way to the ground with a grace that surprised the blonde watching him.

Even more surprising was the rate in which the other teen got to him, even with the Evo at his heels.

Regaining his bearings, Noah sprinted off in the direction that other teen pointed to and was quickly running along side him and as far away from their pursuer as he could be.

"I'm Rex." The other teen greeted between pants.

Noah nearly tripped in surprise.

They were running for their lives and this guy was introducing himself?

Still, he barely missed a step before replying. "I'm Noah."

The other teen flashed him a megawatt smile before signaling a turn onto a side street.

Still not looking nearly as afraid as Noah did, Rex kept talking.

"I knew I saw someone salvaging in this area, but I couldn't figure out where you were holed up at until I saw that Evo scratching at your door."

The pair made a sharp turn around a corner street and Noah almost kept going straight until Rex grabbed him by his wrist and swung him towards a gap in the wood fence that lined the street they were on. In an instant Noah found himself pinned beneath Rex with a hand over his mouth as the other teen looked through a small hole in the wood.

The blonde froze as he heard the huffing and scratching of the Evo on the other side as it paused to sniff look at either of the directions they could have gone.

Noah was sure they were moments away from being discovered, but the Evo turned it's back on them and headed away from them instead.

Still the pair waited a beat, then two, before letting out a sigh and looking at each other.

Noah couldn't help but blush as he noticed just how close his savior was and just how strikingly handsome he was too.

Still hovering over him, but no longer covering his mouth, Rex whispered into his ear.

"Not that this isn't extremely hot and everything, but I think we need to put more ground between us and that thing before night fall."

Noah nodded, still speechless, and took the hand Rex offered to help him to his feet.

He had a feeling that maybe he wasn't going to die that day after all.

Even if his heart had skipped more than one beat within his chest at the sight of the teen in front of him.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness again! This prompt was harder than I expected! I'll try and catch up within the next couple of days! Please read and review!

PS: The next couple of chapters will be set in the same universe as this one, but still keeping to their individual prompts.

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	6. Woods

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **12\. Woods**

It felt like they had been walking, and talking, for hours.

Month's worth of pent up conversation had been building up inside of Noah since the only other people he'd seen since the event happened had left the city to try and meet up with friends in the countryside.

So there was barely a pause to be heard as he and his new companion Rex swapped life stories.

How Noah's dad was long dead and his mother killed right after the Event, leaving Noah to face the world alone.

How Rex had been on a school trip a thousand miles from home when the Event happened. Where half of his classmates turned and the other half had scattered to varying locations to find safety.

Only Rex and a few of his friends had dared tried to make the long trip home together.

Rex had stayed behind while the rest of his group had gone on a little farther in hopes of finding Noah after seeing signs of his foraging when they passed through the town.

Rex couldn't stand the thought of at least not checking to see if anyone was alive in that area that might need help.

Which to be fair, Noah did. His food supply was running low between what his friends had taken, the Evos had destroyed, and what he'd had to eat to survive. Plus savaging had gotten tougher as more and more Evo had started taking note of his presence and started thinking of him as fast food.

So it wasn't hard for Rex to convince his new friend to come with him on his journey towards the only possible salvation for the human race that Rex could think of.

His parents.

Between his genius mother Dr. Holiday and his father the world's greatest sword master Six, the two had the brains and the skills to survive the end of the world. At least according to Rex.

So he and his companions were set on reaching their last known location and seeing what could be done to not only save what remained of humanity, but to cure those that had become Evos themselves.

Noah listened with rapidly rising hope as Rex told him all this and led him towards the small encampment he'd created over the course of his last few days in the area.

It was a well hidden little cavern made of camouflage coverings mixed into the native foliage that allowed it to be set in middle of the woods and yet be indistinguishable from it. Noah would have walked passed it altogether if Rex hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Only a single large sleeping bag, a small fire pit and a large backpack decorated the tiny cavern, but there was room enough for both boys to stand without crouching and to sit without being on top of each other. (Not that Noah would have been totally against that. Rex was the hottest teen he'd ever seen, and that was including his time post Event when he still had internet access.)

Oblivious to the blonde's less than PG thoughts, Rex offered what food he had to share and Noah accepted it gratefully. He'd been down to his last few stale energy bars back at his home and they'd decided along the way to Rex's hideout it wasn't worth the risk of trying to go back for such a small stash of food when the Evo from earlier could still be lurking around.

So the pair ate and chatted for hours longer as night quickly descended upon them. Noah listened with wonder as Rex described his travels both before and after the Event and how much he'd done in such a short life. Especially when the things Noah had to brag about where so few and pointless now that society was never going to be the same.

What good was a 4.0 GPA during the apocalypse anyway?

His only noteworthy achievement had been survival over the last few months on his own and that seemed to pale in comparison to Rex's trials since he'd started out towards his home.

Still, their conversation never seemed to lag for an instant and Noah felt proud that his companion seemed just as enraptured with his stories as he had been with Rex's own. Especially since even before the Event he'd never been one to hold the attention of hot boys for long and Rex seemed to dead set on remembering every word that left Noah's mouth as if they were just as important as directions to a fully stocked supermarket.

It made Noah feel flattered and flustered and he would have been way more self-conscious if he wasn't so tired that it didn't seem to matter as much.

Eventually Rex reluctantly cut his own story short after his fourth yawn and opened the sleeping bag they'd both been sitting on for most for the evening.

"Mind sharing? I didn't think to hunt down an extra pack before I found out where you were and the nights get cold here."

Noah desperately hoped that the firelight would camouflage his blush as he nodded and that Rex wouldn't noticed just how nervous he was to be sharing such small sleeping space with a boy he'd met only hours before. (Not for the sensible caution of stranger danger, but for the fact that attraction dulled his normally cautious nature.)

It only stuck him after the pair were snug together within the warm confines of the bag that this was the closest he'd been to anyone in ages.

The sudden warmth and closeness of being near someone again, of the feeling of human connection, nearly brought tears to his eyes. He hadn't realized just how alone he'd been up till this moment. How much he'd missed the simple sound of another person's voice and the warm reassurance of another's touch.

It was all so overwhelming, that in that moment that he didn't even realize he was crying till glove covered hands started trailing down his back soothingly. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Rex turning to bring them face to face and his reaching out to pull Noah into a loose hug.

"Shhh." The other teen whispered between them.

"I'm here. You're not alone anymore." He assured Noah as the blonde proceeded to drench his top in tears.

Months of stress and worry and longing drained out of him as he clung to Rex's jacket and sobbed against him.

Rex didn't even flinch away. He just kept trailing his hands up and down his back soothingly and offering soft reassurances that things were going to be okay and that he wouldn't leave Noah alone. Not ever he promised.

It was a silly thing to promise to someone he'd met only hours before, and Noah probably shouldn't have put as much weight on it as he did, but in that moment it was a greater comfort than anything he'd ever known and he believed it with every fiber of his being.

He believed that Rex would stay with him. Stay and remind Noah that there was still more to life than just foraging and surviving.

Because Rex just existing gave him hope in a way nothing had in a long time.

Hope that in the morning he'd wake up to something more than Evos and worries and fears.

Something like Rex smiling down at him through the light between the branches above them.

And much to his eternal gratitude to the universe, he did.

Noah had been more than a little embarrassed when he woke up the next morning with his face pressed against Rex's neck and his hands still grasping his top tightly.

(Rex's arms still wrapped around him hadn't helped much either)

But Rex had been kinder about it then he deserved.

"Hey, better you let it out when you're safe and not when we're running for our lives right?" He joked as they untangled themselves.

It was a comfort to the blonde that he looked just as flushed and embarrassed about the whole thing as Noah did though.

Thankfully it didn't make things awkward as they ate their meager breakfast and pack up camp.

Even if Noah still caught himself blushing at the remembered scent of Rex's skin and the feeling of being held so tightly.

* * *

I'm really loving this little mini AU verse I started, so don't be surprised if I keep it up for a while.

PS: The next couple of chapters will be set in the same universe as this one, but still keeping to their individual prompts.

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	7. Guest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **14\. Guest  
**

As Noah and Rex traveled together in their quest to catch up with the raven's friends on their ultimate journey to Rex's home they got to know each other a lot better.

Enough for Noah to have a strong sense that his feelings weren't entirely one sided.

It was mostly the little things that hinted at the fact that Rex wanted the same kind of things Noah did.

The way his hand lingered when helping the blonde over rough terrain, or the way his eyes remained on Noah's frame when the raven thought he wasn't looking.

But mostly, Noah was certain that Rex was holding them back from reaching his friends as quickly as they could. Which he hoped was Rex's attempt at making sure they had more time alone together before they were all together as a group.

At least he had hoped that was the case: right up until they reached a marker left by one of Rex's friends that meant they were close and the other boy looked totally panicked.

"Rex?" The blonde questioned softly, unsure as to why his friend was freaking out, but knowing that it must have something to do with their eventually meeting.

The other teen rung his glove covered hands together for a moment and avoided Noah's gaze.

It struck Noah only than that Rex hadn't provided much information on his friends. He'd gotten names sure, but beyond that he was meeting total strangers. Strangers that might not like the fact that Rex was bringing along another mouth to feed.

Panic bubbled up inside him at the thought of Rex abandoning him here after traveling together for so long. Even knowing he could survive on his own if he needed to didn't lesson the panic of being truly alone again.

But Rex had promised him they'd stay together and as selfish a thing as it was, Noah wanted to hold him to it as long as he could.

But he needed to know where he stood with the rest of group before he could offer a convincing argument as to why he was valuable to them.

"Do you think they won't accept me?" Noah asked softly, trying not to show how much that possibility both worried and saddened him.

Rex immediately rushed to his side and grasped his hand within his own.

"No, nothing like that. They'll love you." The raven assured him.

Noah blushed brightly as he squeezed Rex's hand back.

"Then why are you so worried?" He asked.

Rex looked away from Noah's inquisitive gaze and shifted back to his earlier worried expression.

"You're different from my friends and me and I'm worried about how that's going to affect you." He admitted.

That wasn't what Noah was expecting at all.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're….You're….."

Rex trailed off and Noah felt sick.

He stepped back from Rex and broke out of his hold with more force than necessary.

"Because I'm gay?" Noah hissed, hating the thought of Rex thinking less of him because it.

"That doesn't mean I'm some kind of pervert or something!" Noah screamed, forgetting that they needed to be quiet so as not to be discovered by any Evos.

How had he misinterpreted everything? He thought Rex liked him. Thought maybe someday….

Now he knew how the other boy really felt. Now he knew exactly how little else everything else he was matter in the face of who he found attractive.

And it made him sick.

Rex flinched away from Noah's unexpected shriek as his eyes instantly began searching for anything that might have been attracted by it.

"Noah, that's not what I meant at all and that's the last thing I would ever hold against you. But you need to be quiet okay?"

Noah was too mad, too disappointed, too _everything_ all at once to care about being quiet.

"Maybe this was all a mistake." He admitted with barely concealed hurt and anger.

Suddenly, for the first time since Rex had discovered him, he wanted to be alone again. Away from this boy and every feeling he inspired.

Rex must have seen something on his face that betrayed what he was feeling because he reached out and grasped Noah's hand again tighter.

"Noah please. Don't go. Let me explain." The raven begged.

Noah wrenched away harder than before and took a large step backwards.

"What's to explain? I'm not like you and your friends right?"

Before Rex could respond a large black object broke out of the shadows and launched itself at him.

"Rex!" Noah screamed.

It was the same Evo, the one that had attacked them on the day they met. It must have been tracking them for days, if not weeks.

It was all Noah could do to dive for his bat and try to help his friend.

Before he could get to his feet again: before he could even do anything more than look over at his friend, he froze.

The Evo that had had his friend pinned to the ground only seconds before was now in the exact opposite position with Rex atop of him.

Only Rex didn't look entirely like Rex anymore.

Large metal fists had replaced his hands and large metal jet like wings had appeared on his back. Somehow Rex seemed to be the one winning this particular battle as he flung the beast hard against a nearby building and then flew to place himself between it and Noah.

The beast got up after a moment and shook itself violently. With one last vicious yowl it turned tail and ran back into the darkening shadows of dusk.

Both boys stood still a moment longer to be sure that it was really gone, Rex staring at the shadows and Noah staring at him, before relaxing.

Rex turned to face the blonde slowly; his hands and wings still the same as they had been during the battle.

His shoulders were dropped in defeat despite his victory, and more than anything he looked sad.

"This is why you're not like us Noah. Because you're human and we're not."

* * *

A little cliffhanger for my BFF Bramblerose4's birthday! It was a tad off prompt, but I think it's worth it for the good of the story! Stay tuned for another chapter or two ASAP! Plus be sure to read and review not only this story, but all the amazing Noex works of my BFF! She's the Queen of Noex for a reason!

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	8. Hot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **16\. Hot  
**

Noah sat on the ground. As still and as silent as he'd been during the attack as he listened to Rex explain why and how he and his friends had banned together and survived as long as they had.

"When the Event occurred a lot of people changed immediately, lost their minds and were killed by the remaining humans or other Evos. But that didn't happen to us. We changed. But we also stayed the same. Mentally at least. I'm lucky, I can still pass for human, but my friends can't. We were driven out almost immediately by the people we were with when the Event occurred and have been trying to get back to my home ever since. When I found you all alone, surviving by yourself, I thought maybe, you might have been like us."

Rex looked at him for the first time since he'd started talking. His expression both embarrassed and bashful.

"I figured out you weren't an Evo pretty fast, but I just didn't know how you'd take finding out I was….A lot of my old friends turned their backs on me. Even my Ex bailed at soon as it happened. Said he wasn't about to risk getting infected by being with me. Even though I told him I didn't think it worked like that. I still don't."

Noah swallowed dryly before replying.

"You're gay too?" He asked in disbelief.

Rex looked at him like he was the one that just sprouted wings.

"You just found out I'm an Evo, saw me create metal hands and kick another Evo's butt and your only question is if I like guys?" He asked incredulously.

Now it was Noah's turn to blush.

"Right, sorry. Probably not the best time for that question."

Rex seemed to relax a little at Noah's embarrassment.

"So you're cool with the fact that….." He trailed off.

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that my traveling companion's a hot kick ass fighter who can literally fly? What's the supposed down side to that?"

Rex had clearly stopped listening midway through his sentence.

"You think I'm hot?"

Noah kept his eyebrow raised until Rex was the one blushing and looking away.

"Okay…So we've established the fact that you're cool with my friends and I being Evos, I'm cool with you being gay, you're cool with me being gay, you think I'm hot, I think you're hot-"

"You hadn't mentioned that yet." Noah teased as Rex rambled on adorably.

The raven froze like a bunny in front of a bulldozer as Noah barely restrained himself from laughing in his face.

This is why he wanted something with Rex that went beyond a simple appreciation of his hotness. The other teen was just so genuine and optimistic about everything that it somehow seemed to negate Noah's own rationalism and pessimism.

Plus someone both hot and funny had been hard enough to find even before the end of the world.

With that thought in mind Noah reached out and pulled Rex forward by the end of his sleeve.

"You've saved me twice now. I think I owe you a little more than just a thanks." He muttered as he leaned forward to close the distance between them.

He stopped just short of a kiss, waiting, hoping really, that Rex would be the one to close the gap. That he wasn't misinterpreting everything _again_.

Much to his eternal relief, Rex didn't disappoint, and was quick to erase the distance between them.

It was passionate and intimate and just plain hot.

* * *

Another little gift for my BFF Bramblerose4's birthday! Plus be sure to read and review not only this story, but all the amazing Noex works of my BFF! She's the Queen of Noex for a reason!

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	9. Give & Take

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This is a special Holiday gift for my BBF Bramblerose4! I promised I'd post something for the new year and this is it!

* * *

 **18\. Give & Take**

As much as Noah wanted to keep making out with his (boy?) friend for as long as possible, the ruckus with the Evo from earlier had drawn more attention than he'd expected.

"Rex? That you?" A voice called from down the road.

Rex broke away from Noah with a flush that made the blonde prouder than he would have admitted out loud and turned to face the trio rapidly approaching them.

Three teens rushed towards them and as they got closer Noah was able to figure out pretty quick that they were the ones Rex had been telling him about. If only because they were clearly not human and their names were very fitting because of it.

Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket all took turns checking on Rex and sizing Noah up out of the corner of their eyes. The blonde in turn tried not to stare impolitely at the trio.

It was hard for the first few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the alteration to the typical human form he was accustom too, but he was determined not to set himself apart from Rex's friends just because the Event hadn't altered him like it had them.

He wasn't going to be like Rex's ex and those that had turned on them just because they were different. He was better than that.

So he didn't shy away from Skwydd's tentacled hand as it reached out for his own and didn't allowed Tuck's ruby eyes to intimidate him as all attention turned from checking if they were okay to introductions.

"You must be the little survivalist Rex had his heart set on finding a couple of towns back. I'm Skwydd, this is Tuck, and that's Cricket."

Unsure of how sensitive the tentacle in his hand was Noah gave a tentative squeeze before responding.

"I'm Noah. Rex has told me a lot about you three."

Said Evo beamed behind the trio as the group recapped all that had happened since that first day. Neither Noah nor Rex mentioned the misunderstanding or kiss that the others had clearly missed, but they must have caught onto something because no one mentioned anything when Noah walked alongside Rex for the few remaining hours of daylight.

When the questioned inevitably came up on whether Noah was an Evo or not the pair didn't lie. Noah admitted he was only human and had none of the amazing abilities that the others boasted. Rex stood a little closer to him as he confessed that, neither entirely sure how the news would be received.

To their uttermost relief the trio seemed more impressed than anything at the fact that Noah had survived on his own without any powers to aid him for so long. It seemed that as long as he pulled his weight, his non-Evo status wasn't going to be an issue with them.

Both Rex and Noah relaxed at that, but the blonde didn't miss the way Tuck elbowed Rex's side and whispered in his ear not a moment later. Whatever he said must have been embarrassing, because no sooner had Tuck stepped away than Rex's face was flushed ruby red. Noah instinctively blushed in return as his gaze caught Rex's not a moment later, but didn't put up any residence when he felt Rex's fingers brush against his own until they intertwined.

When a slight gap appeared between them and the trio ahead Noah risked asking what Tuck had said earlier.

Rex's flush reappeared as he reached back with his free hand and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"There might have been some teasing before we split up that I was only staying behind in hopes that it would be a cute boy surviving in the town I found you in." He admitted.

Noah's own flush intensified as he turned to look at the group ahead rather than Rex. Sure enough all three were looking back at them and smiling smugly. Noah ducked his head instantly and groaned lowly.

"And they think that since we've been alone together for the past few weeks and clearly 'together' that we….." Noah didn't finish his sentence, but the boy at his side nodded anyway.

Noah face palmed with his free hand before groaning again.

"And all we've really had time to do is share like one kiss."

Rex turned on him at that, his face still red, but his expression teasing.

"That was just a warm up; you still owe me for saving you back there."

Noah looked to the sky for strength before turning back to face his boyfriend.

"You realize that now that we're with your friends that that the odds of that happening anytime soon are pretty low right?"

Rex's grin didn't falter.

"So were the odds of finding a cute boy after the apocalypse, but I found you didn't I?"

Noah untangled his one hand from Rex's and buried his face into both of them.

"I seriously regret saying that right now. And ever leaving my hometown. You should have let the Evo get me."

Rex's laughter filled the evening air as he leaned forward to pry the blonde's hands away from his face.

"An Evo did get you. Remember?"

Noah blinked in confusion as Rex pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I caught your eye, and grabbed your hand, and stole a kiss." He breathed gently. "Just think of what I'll get the next time I get you all alone."

Noah's eyes widened in understanding before lowering at the thought. He hummed lowly in the back of his throat as he looped his arms around the Evo's neck.

"Only what I'll give you." He responded just as lowly, grateful for the fact that Rex's friends had rounded a corner ahead of them and weren't there to witness this intimate moment. He was already blushing enough as it was.

Rex laughed lowly before placing a lingering kiss on Noah's neck.

"I'll take it."

* * *

Not what I was originally going for, but an updates an update right? I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the earth for the past few months. College is hell and don't let anyone ever tell you differently. Only the long list of A's on my final grades ever makes it worth it. To those recovering from it like me, I hope this helps!

Happy Holidays!

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


	10. Anniversary

**20\. Anniversary**

It took a while, but eventually Rex's friends became his friends too, and Noah felt like he had finally found where he was supposed to be in this messed up world.

There was a comfort in numbers that he hadn't felt in so long and even as much as missed his one on one time with Rex he couldn't say it wasn't reassuring to fall asleep with actual conversations going on around him or the assurance that he could fall asleep with Rex wrapped around him without worrying that something was going to get them in the dark of the night.

Even as the summer drew to a close and the group got closer to their destination Noah couldn't help but feel like leaving everything he'd ever known to be with Rex on this incredible journey was the best decision he'd ever made.

Especially since this would probably be the first winter since the Event that the colder months wouldn't drive him to the brink of starvation again.

Once his town had been foraged clean he'd struggled to last the harsher months without the benefits of what little the local foliage had to offer to supplement what he'd found in homes.

This winter at least the group had a plan. They had planned a detour on their trip to stop at an apple and pear plantation a few weeks back and arrived just in time to catch the beginning of picking season. Rows upon rows of untended trees soon around the main farming complex and there appeared to be little damage other than what had naturally occurred due to the lack of upkeep. It had been only a small family orchard and was far enough away from any heavily populated areas to have not been destroyed by a large amount of people turning during the Event.

They had initially approached it cautiously, overly aware that Evos could settle in anywhere or that there might have been survivors there already, but the place had been abandoned by both.

They'd scoured libraries along the way to learn as much as they could about preserving and ways of making a variety of things from the two kinds of fruits in hopes of being able to settle there for the rest of the winter.

They'd been luckier than Noah had ever dreamed they'd be and within days of arriving they'd settled into a comfortable routine of winter prep. By nightfall each day they were usually too tired to do little more than eat what they had on hand and go straight to bed. But even just being able to fall asleep in Rex's arms in a real bed was a greater pleasure than anything had been in weeks.

Especially because despite the fact they'd been together for months now privacy had been scarcer than Noah had ever dreamed it'd been.

Between unsuitable campsites, needing to stay grouped together for safety and just being too damn tired to share more than a kiss goodnight the pair hadn't been able to get further than some heated making out since they'd joined up with the larger group.

They'd come close once or twice. So close that both boys would be frustrated for hours after from want of each other, but they'd settled for what they could.

For soft kisses in the early morning hours before everyone else got up. Warm hands searching under clothes for the softest places, but never able to linger long before the spell of the morning was broken by the presence of the others.

It was slowly driving the new couple mad and the rest of the group seemed to find more humor than pity at the situation.

Finally it was Noah that decided enough was enough and he was going to get some quality time with his boyfriend whether it was convenient or not.

He'd been with Rex for _six months_ as of that day and he wasn't about to let that mark pass without doing something to mark the occasion.

It took a look wrangling on his part, a bit of bribery and more than a little begging, but he was finally able to get the rest of the group to agree to give him and Rex some of the alone time they so desperately needed.

They'd agreed to spend most of the evening hanging out in one of the barns they'd been fixing up and to leave the pair to their own devices. (Though not without more than a little bit of teasing).

Noah bore it red faced and embarrassed beyond belief, but comforted by the thought that being with Rex would be worth it.

From there it was only a matter of getting Rex back to their room and getting everything they'd need together without making him suspicious. Which was far easier than expected seeing as he only needed to mention that the others would be busy for awhile in the barn to convince Rex to start a make out session on the family room couch.

It took everything he had for the first few minutes to just enjoy these first few tentative touches without dragging both of them back to the room they'd claimed as theirs the first day on the farm.

But once Noah relaxed into the kisses and Rex grew more confident that they weren't going to be interrupted; they were both able to start enjoying the contact to its fullest.

Noah bared his throat to Rex's teasing teeth and didn't try to withhold his gasps for the first time since their relationship started, which seemed to only spur his boyfriend on further.

Freshly ungloved hands found their way under Noah's top as the blonde's own slipped effortlessly into Rex's sharply cropped hair. Both were cleaner than they'd been in a while due to the well on the farm property and both boys relished that additionally bonus in this moment more than others.

Once or twice over the course of their first week there they'd been able to get pretty hot and heavy on the couch, but each time they'd gotten this far they'd been interrupted before Noah had been able to really let himself enjoy Rex's hands on his skin and his lips on his neck.

Now that he knew that nothing was going to disrupt them the rush that had always existed in these moments was gone and Noah was able to keep his own movements slow and tender.

Rex seemed to pick up on his mood because he too kept his movements deliberate and gentle.

It was enough right up until the moment it wasn't and Noah just had to roll his hips forward against his boyfriend's to get some kind of friction.

"God, Rex." Noah breathed as his boyfriend pulled him closer by the ends of his jacket.

The Evo beneath him bit lower on his neck and made his own soft sounds of delight.

"Rex is busy right now enjoying the vision that is his boyfriend. Leave a message after the beep." The raven muttered before catching said boyfriend's lips in another heated kiss.

Just when Noah didn't think he would get anymore relaxed in Rex's hold warm hands found their way back under his shirt and began tracing coaxing circles into the base of the his back.

Noah brought his own hands forward to grasp Rex's face and deepen their kissing.

Want coursed through his veins like the best kind of adrenaline and all he could hear was the rapid thumping of his pulse in his ears and Rex's quiet moans.

When they finally had to pull a part for air Noah could barely stand to have even that small amount of space between them.

Rex smirked up at him and let out a quiet: "Beep."

The blonde let out a startled and breathy laugh that only ended when Rex caught his lips in a tender kiss.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Noah asked when they parted.

The raven haired teen beneath him merely slide his hands out from under Noah's top and brought them up to his face.

"Only about you." He muttered softly as he tilted Noah's face forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

Noah relished the sweetness of the touch in contrast to their earlier heat. It was a pleasant reminder that as much as he craved the more carnal aspects of their relationship: it was love that fueled it as much as the want.

Unable to hold back the secret any longer Noah blurted out: "Crazy enough to not be mad that I bribed our friends to stay out of the house for a couple of hours?" He admitted in a rush.

Rex's eyes widened at the sudden confession.

"Seriously?" He breathed.

Noah blushed and ducked his head to hide it.

"I just really wanted tonight to be special." He admitted shyly.

Rex's eyes softened and he was gentle as he tipped his boyfriend's head up again.

"Every day with you is special Noah." Rex admitted just as shyly.

Noah was so embarrassed it was all he could do to bury his face into Rex's neck as the other boy laughed at his boyfriend's discomfort.

"You can't just say things like that!" Noah moaned against his throat.

"I might have to do it more if it gets you to make noises like that." Rex teased as he played with the ends of Noah's hair with his free hand.

Noah relaxed at the touch and pulled back slowly. His face was still flushed, but the sight of his love's grin put him at ease.

"I just wanted to be able to celebrate our anniversary like a normal couple. Like it could have been before the Event."

Rex wilted a little at that. "Trust me Noah; if this were pre-Event I would have planned something way more special for our anniversary than what I was able to cook up."

Noah was surprised at that, he wasn't even sure if Rex knew it was their anniversary, what with time being so much harder to track post-Event.

Rex chuckled lowly.

"Don't look so surprised! I know how important you think keeping track of time is now. How important you find dates to celebrate in general."

The raven smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

"And what you think is important is pretty important to me too."

Noah stared wide eyed at the wall behind his boyfriend's as he was held so tightly.

It was so easy to forget sometimes that Rex really cared about him as much as he cared about the Evo. That he listened more than he ever appeared to.

Noah buried his face against Rex's shoulder and returned the hug just as tightly.

"You can't just say things like that." He muttered against Rex's neck gently.

It was all he could think to say other than what he wanted to most at that moment. That he loved Rex. Loved him so much.

But neither of them had said those words out loud, even as much as their actions showed it.

Rex huffed a soft laugh and turned his hug into something gentler.

"You're so important Noah. You have no idea how happy I was to find someone like you when it felt so much like the world was ending. The last six months have been some of the greatest of my life and that's because you were there." The Evo confessed with aching sincerness.

Noah's eyes pricked and he moved to lean back and look at his boyfriend, but the boy beneath him held him still.

"I just really want you to know that I'm not just with you because you're here. That I'd be with you even if the Event hadn't decimated the population and there were a million boys our age to pick from. It's not because you're convenient. It's because I can't imagine life without you."

Noah was sniffling by the time Rex was done. He couldn't say it hadn't crossed his mind that Rex was only with him because of the fact that their options were limited. That someone as wonderful as Rex wouldn't have looked twice at someone like him in a world with literally over a billion other options. So hearing Rex address that concern, and do so in a way that so directly annihilated it, only made the blonde love him more.

"I couldn't imagine life without you either. I don't know how I made it all those months alone. After knowing you, I couldn't bear such silence, such loneliness again. I never knew how long I'd been waiting till you arrived. Brilliant and brave and everything I never knew I needed. I could have looked for someone like you forever and never found them. But if I'd known you'd existed, I would have looked forever anyway. Forever till I found you." He admitted with only the slightest of tremors in his voice.

Rex held him so tightly then. Like letting go meant losing him.

"Don't lose me Noah. Don't ever lose me." He begged into the blonde's hair. As though he was the one in this relationship that was merely human and so very vulnerable.

"Never." Noah promised back, never even allowing himself to think of the many thousands of ways they could be parted in this new and terrifying world.

Not now. Not here in this moment when he was with a boy who made everything seem possible.

Noah wanted nothing more in than moment than to be closer to his boyfriend. Closer than they had ever gotten the chance to be before.

So he pulled back. Far enough to see Rex's duel colored eyes looking at him just like they had on that first day. Like Noah was a prize to a game he didn't think could be won until he had.

Far enough that when the distance was finally closed again it only heightened the pleasure.

Everything but each other vanished as Noah all but melted into his boyfriend's lap. He couldn't seem to kiss Rex deep enough or press down hard enough to satisfy the ache growing rapidly inside him. Everything felt amplified to a degree that he'd never achieved before and he knew that Rex was the cause.

Noah couldn't shed his clothes fast enough or pull Rex free of his own any quicker as everything got more heated between them.

By the time both boys were bare of everything by the last layer of their clothing Rex was hoisting Noah up and the blonde was wrapping his legs around him. The shorter teen barely registered that they were moving as he continued to litter Rex's neck with bites and coat his face in kisses. He only let go when he felt the edge of their bed at his back and he'd barely touched the mattress before Rex was on him again.

"Rex please." Noah begged as he tried to pull his boyfriend closer.

Rex caught his lips again to silence him as his hands made quick work of their boxers.

This was newer and hotter than anything they had ever tried before and both just wanted more.

"Noah you sure-" Rex started, but the blonde cut him off.

"Yes, please Rex. Please."

The raven grinned down at him and ran a hand through Noah's splayed out hair.

"You're so polite at the weirdest of time." He teased.

Noah flushed in embarrassment even as he turned his head to lean into Rex's touch.

"Don't you want….?" He asked with sudden shyness.

Before he could grow self-conscious Rex swooped down and pressed their foreheads together.

"Of course I do, God I do, but I also want you to be absolutely sure."

Noah looked up at his boyfriend with lidded eyes.

"I'm sure Rex." He assured him before sealing the promise with a kiss.

One of Rex's hands twisted in Noah's longer locks to angle the kiss better as the other found its way to lower parts of his soon to be lover's body.

Noah squirmed at the intimate touch and the added coolness that followed not long after.

He'd nearly bitten his lip bloody by the time Rex's free fingers found their way to his face and swiped over his lips.

"You don't have to try and be quiet tonight, remember?" The Evo teased.

He leaned forward until his own lips were to Noah's ear.

"I want to hear you." He admitted breathlessly.

Noah could only gasp wordlessly at the request as Rex's other hand continued to touch him in places no one else ever had before.

"Rex." He moaned with tentative volume.

The Evo on top of him smirked as he adjusted his fingers and drew a much louder moan from his boyfriend.

"Ready?" He breathed between them.

Noah nodded enthusiastically as he braced himself with one hand and pulled Rex into a kiss with the other.

He tried to convey everything in that kiss. Every drop of love and trust and desire that he felt for the boy in his arms as they finally consummated their relationship.

It was worth every day of the last six months of waiting to feel that ever present ache that had existed within him be satisfied by Rex's body finally intertwining with his.

It was exactly and nothing like he'd imagined it would be.

He could feel every breath that Rex took as every tremor that passed down his spine was shared between them.

"Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"Move please." Noah requested with breathless politeness.

Rex laughed even as he complied.

"Only you." He added with insuppressible fondness.

Noah laughed with him until their motion morphed his laughter into a low moan.

His lips found Rex's again for a moment before the raven's mouth moved down to his neck.

The human bared it proudly for Rex's roaming mouth and begged him to bite harder rather than stop.

(It's not like their friends weren't used to it. They didn't even blink at Noah's hickies anymore.)

Noah's fingers found their way into Rex's hair as the pace of their love making increased and it was all the blonde could do to hold on.

"Rex." He breathed between them.

Blood was rushing in his ears and his body was thrumming with sensations he'd never thought it was capable of prior to that night.

"Please." He begged; the word turning into a chant as their pace increased.

"Please, please, please."

Rex caught his lips in another kiss to silence him as he shifted back to pull the blonde into his lap.

The new position drew a yowl of pleasure from the blue eyed teen as he clawed at his boyfriend's back.

He could feel Rex's eyes on him and any other time that would have made him self conscious, but not now. Not when his lover's duel colored gaze was focused so intently on him. The outer blue so bright around his normally chocolate gaze that it looked nearly iridescent in the faint glow of the moonlight peeking in-between the drapes.

The glow snared his own blue gaze as the sight reminded him that the boy beneath him was unlike any other. Both human and Evo. Capable of punches that could destroy buildings and caresses that could leave carry Noah's breaths away.

He was probably making love to the most powerful man left on Earth.

But more importantly, he was making love to a man who loved him.

And who he loved back.

He buried his face into Rex's spiked hair as his pleasure peaked and painted Rex's stomach between them. White replaced everything in his vision as Rex lengthened his pleasure with well aimed shifts beneath him.

Noah nearly sobbed at the intensity of it all as he clung to his lover with desperate strength. His whole body trembled with the aftershocks as Rex's hands drew soothing circles on his back.

By the time he was done gasping for air the raven had lowered him back onto the bed and was carding his fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

Noah laid loose limbed beneath him for a moment longer before curling his legs back and pulling Rex forward. "You too." He muttered hoarsely.

Rex shook his head wordlessly as he placed kisses against his lover's sweat soaked collarbone.

Still too high to compose his own verbal argument Noah merely dragged his boyfriend down and hooked his ankles behind Rex's back to keep him pinned against him.

"Please Rex." He half cooed. "For me?"

The dilation of the Evo's pupils was enough to confirm his request.

Noah braced himself against the headboard as Rex brought them together again with deliberate concern for his comfort.

"Oh Rex." He breathed.

Rex's only response was to bury his face into Noah's neck and set a pace that drew shrieks of pleasure from the blonde's lungs.

The Evo's skin against his own was scorching and all Noah wanted in that moment was to be consumed.

Everything came to a crescendo as Rex bit sharply against Noah's neck and drew the loudest moan yet from his blonde.

This time Rex was the one seeing white as he panted wetly against Noah's newest hickey. By the time he was able to blink it away Noah had gotten them on their sides and was smiling sleepily at him.

Rex chuckled lowly at his blissed out look and reached out to wrap his arms around the blonde.

"Best anniversary ever." He breathed between them.

Noah huffed a laugh and buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

"Best anniversary so far." He countered weakly as drowsiness continued to overcome them both.

Rex hummed softly in response before dropping a final kiss to Noah's brow.

"I love you." He admitted a few minutes later; when he was sure Noah's breaths were even and he was fast asleep.

* * *

Come morning both boys got enough teasing from their friends to keep them red for days, but neither complained. They both knew it had been worth it.

(Even if all three teased that they could hear Noah's screams from all the way in the barn.)

* * *

This took FOREVER! But I finally got the final touches done to make this a late Valentines Day gift for my BFF T! AKA Bramblerose4!

Please read and review!

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


End file.
